


Libido and Destrudo

by Moro



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Crying, Cuckolding, Cuckquean, Dick Siege, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Gangbang, M/M, Monster porn, Monster sex, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Tongues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moro/pseuds/Moro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaworu has betrayed Seele.  They will not let such disobedience go unpunished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Libido and Destrudo

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly what the tags tell you it is. Straight-up gang-rape with 9 voraciously lustful “Mass-Production Kaworus” and a deliciously defenseless Kaworu and Shinji.  
> Don’t say I didn’t warn you.  
> Shoutout to Suisei, who, having given me the idea for this, is partly culpable in its creation.

Kaworu and Shinji climbed out of the entry plugs, finding themselves what had to be quite some distance from the Geofront. Shinji glanced around, and he saw they had climbed out into a large clearing between some damaged abandoned buildings. He could see Tokyo-3 not too far away, but they were definitely on the outskirts.

“Why did they eject us from the EVAs?” Shinji wondered, confused. “The last time this happened, NERV was under some kind of internal attack. I hope that isn’t happening again.” It was very quiet. “Were Asuka and Ayanami ejected too? I don’t see anyone else around.”

“If so, they did not end up in the same place,” said Kaworu. “Hmm. Regardless of the reasons, I think we are on our own out here for the time being. We will simply need to wait for NERV to collect us.” His expression and voice were placid, but a feeling of suspicion nagged at him. 

_It feels as though this was set up by someone. Something is not right here._

In the distance, he saw something approaching, flying rapidly closer in a perfect ‘V’ formation. A feeling of alarm intensified as they drew closer. 

Nine winged shapes circled above them. 

They looked a lot like Kaworu, in a way, with the same thin, delicate body shape, though they were much taller, a bit under two meters in height, and appeared even larger due to their massive feathered wings, over three meters in span--the top feathers white, the undersides sharply black, an artificial delineation. It seemed they were not wearing anything, and the strange black markings--they looked like the designs on EVA--were part of their skin, which was paler even than Kaworu’s, almost pure white. They had the same soft hair, though it was such a pale grey that it too was almost white, and it was mussed irregularly. Black cloth blindfolds covered their eyes, and from sharp-toothed mouths lolled long tongues, dripping obscenely with saliva. Those whose mouths were closed still grinned hungrily, leering down at Kaworu and Shinji. Though their eyes were covered by the blindfolds, Shinji felt they were all staring at him. 

“Kaworu… what… what are they?” Shinji whispered, clinging onto Kaworu tightly, his voice shaking with fear. 

Kaworu was seized with panic, a flurry of thoughts passing through his head in an instant. 

_They look like… the Mass-Production EVAs? No… These things are not EVAs, they are not even Angels. I feel sick… Are they copies of me? Why?_

And though Shinji could only hear faint hissing, low growls, Kaworu suddenly heard the things’ voices in his mind, sounding very much like his own but shaky and uncontrolled, with a feral edge that chilled his blood. The words of one seemed almost to flow into the words of the next, it made it difficult to tell which one was actually speaking. 

_Yes, yes! I **see** him! _

_The human boy…_

_Tabris’ **lover!**_

_I want him, I **want** him!_

_Yes, yes!_

_Look at him, look!_

_Oh, he’s so **scared…**_

_He looks **delicious!**_

_I want to eat him, **yes!**_

Kaworu realized, with a feeling of cold dread, exactly what the things wanted with them. 

_This is… Seele’s punishment._

They circled like vultures, licking their lips lasciviously, as Kaworu glanced around anxiously for an escape route, a more defensible position, something… Without EVA, Shinji had no means of fighting them. Kaworu sensed he had only seconds to do something before the MP-KWRs were upon them. He held onto Shinji protectively, concentrating energy into his A.T. Field… if he put it up at full strength immediately, Shinji might have time to get away. 

“Kaworu?” Shinji asked fearfully. 

“Wait,” Kaworu whispered. 

Then, the MP-KWRs moved, their wings flapping noisily as they descended one by one, and briefly a halo shone over Kaworu’s head, he floated slightly off the ground, as his A.T. Field flared up brilliantly orange around himself and Shinji—

“Shinji, please, _run!”_

Shinji shook his head. “No, I don’t want to leave you here!” 

Four MP-KWRs dropped down on either side of them—they reached towards the A.T. Field, which flickered, shimmered, and then their hands had pierced straight through like it was _nothing_ with a sound of shattering glass, latching onto Shinji’s arms and jerking him upward. 

_No! They can ignore my A.T. Field?!_

Kaworu reached for Shinji, fought to bring his A.T. Field back up, but it was too late, two of the MP-KWRs already had Shinji. Shinji yelped, struggling frantically as he lost his grip on Kaworu and was pulled away—then Shinji was trapped by them, held against their bodies on both sides, off the ground—they were so much taller and stronger than he was... 

“Kaworu, _help me!_ ” Shinji cried. 

“Shinji!” 

The MP-KWRs’ voices echoed in Kaworu’s head—

_Tabris! You want to **stop** us? _

_No, you cannot stop us._

_Your human lover… I want to touch him…_

_Yes, yes!_

_I want him, I **want** him!_

—he didn’t have a chance to react before the other two MP-KWRs on either side seized him, pulling him away from Shinji and pinning him against the wall. The other MP-KWRs were landing, and they all flew towards Kaworu and Shinji, surrounding them. Another one roughly yanked Kaworu up by his hair, grinning at him, long tongue tracing across his neck and face and leaving a trail of saliva. Their voices chorused excitedly, talking to Kaworu and to each other. 

_Your A.T. Field will not stop us, Tabris._

_You **cannot** fight us, Tabris. _

_Seele is angry._

_Yes, yes, very angry._

_Enough, I want him **now!** _

_Yes! We need him…_

_We are **stronger** than you, Tabris._

After landing, the MP-KWRs’ wings had begun to fold up and retract, shrinking impossibly until they disappeared under paired circular markings on their backs, just below the line that would usually have denoted the positioning of the entry plug on EVA. 

_They are like the Mass-Production EVAs… It couldn’t be… the bodies for the dummy system? Seele, what terrible things have you sent for me?_

  


Another two moved in front of Shinji, and they grabbed his legs, holding them up and apart. Between the four all holding him, he was nearly horizontal, held completely up off the ground. One bit harshly at his thigh, sinking its sharp teeth in with obvious relish, and Shinji winced, tried to pull away--a trickle of blood slowly oozed from the wound, which the MP-KWR greedily lapped up with its tongue. One of the MP-KWRs holding Shinji’s arms bit into his shoulder, then his neck… it _hurt…_

“N-no, please, don’t—!” Tears forming in the corners of his eyes, Shinji tried with all his strength to pull free, but they were so much stronger than him. “Please, don’t hurt me…”

He could see Kaworu pinned against the wall, so close he could almost touch him, if the MP-KWRs hadn’t had his arms so completely restrained. “Kaworu, I’m _scared!_ ” He felt their grips tighten painfully, flinched as they squeezed his thin arms. It seemed they would easily break his arms sooner than letting him go… He went all but limp in their grasp. 

“Please— _don’t,_ don’t hurt him!” Kaworu pleaded desperately, fighting against the grips of the MP-KWRs restraining him. A fourth approached him, grinning, licking its lips. 

“I am begging you, _please,_ let him g—” and then he was cut off as the new one forced his mouth open with its fingers, then slid its long tongue in, a mockery of a kiss. He responded without really thinking, fearful of what might happen if he did not… he couldn’t _do_ anything to stop them anyway, and even if he _could_ manage to hurt any of them now, they would probably hurt Shinji much worse--he heard them speaking, though it was almost impossible to determine exactly which ones were speaking at any time. They often spoke halfway over each other, interrupting and overlapping their words. 

_Hurt him? Hmm? Not **much,** if you behave, Tabris. _

_His blood tastes so good… I could not resist!_

_He tastes **so** good, Tabris! _

_We **want** him, we want him so badly! _

_**Devour** him! _

_**Defile** him, I want him, yes, yes! _

“No… please…” Shinji whimpered, terrified. “D-don’t…” The MP-KWRs holding onto Shinji’s legs leaned down, long tongues licking over him, around his legs, his groin—the caress of their tongues sent a sudden spike of pleasure through him, and he moaned involuntarily, arching his back towards it, hardly believing how his body was reacting to them. Sensing his reaction, the MP-KWRs smirked and licked relentlessly at him through the plugsuit, until in very little time he was straining against the fabric, panting for breath, _aching._

_No, I don’t want this to feel good… How are they doing this…? I don’t understand..._

The last unoccupied MP-KWR approached Shinji from the front, its tongue dragging lazily across his chest before joining the other two tongues at his groin, laughing softly to itself in a way that sounded far too similar to Kaworu. Shinji felt more tongues caressing him, all five licking at him, they felt like they were _everywhere,_ and their wet, probing touch made him shudder, it sent tingling racing down his spine and made his hair stand on end. Despite his fear, their tongues felt so good; he shivered, panting, his body reacting irresistibly to their touch. He felt dizzy… he tried again to struggle, but it was no use, there were just too many of them and they were far stronger than he was. He reached shakily towards Kaworu, tears trickling slowly down his cheeks. 

“K-Kaworu… ” he pleaded, “h-help me…”

His whole body was slick with saliva and traces of his blood. 

_No… with the way they’re touching me… I can’t help it… when they do things like this…_

  


“Shinji, _Shinji!_ ” Kaworu strained forward, managing momentarily to get one arm free of the MP-KWR’s grip—he tried to pull himself away but the other to his right was too fast—it jumped forward, slamming Kaworu face first onto the ground. Kaworu cried out in pain and felt that one climb on top of him, hovering above him with its hot breath in his ear, and then it was licking all over him with its long tongue, and it grasped his plugsuit roughly, tugging at it until the fabric gave and tore under its strong grip. The MP-KWRs hissed, their voices chorusing in Kaworu’s head. 

_Bad, **bad** Tabris. _

_Your human lover, he is **ours** now. _

_Yes, yes!_

_**Watch,** Tabris. _

_Watch us **take** him. _

_Then, we will take **you.** _

The MP-KWR hovering over Kaworu laughed, pulling his hair to force his head up, licking and biting at the side of his neck. 

_Shinji… I’m sorry… I… I am powerless…_

The other to his right grabbed both of his arms—he winced at the strain on his thin shoulders—pulling them up and behind him, tongue tracing over the skin almost without thinking. It seemed they did it unconsciously, or by instinct. 

“Please… please don’t…” Kaworu said weakly. “Please… stop…” They spoke to him, their voices almost hysterical with excitement. 

_No, no, we will **not** stop. _

_**Listen** to him, how he begs! _

_Yes, yes, delicious._

_We **like** it, Tabris. _

_He will like it too, yes, yes._

_Yes, he **belongs** to us, and so do you. _

Kaworu shivered as they touched him, despairing as his body reacted to them, as his skin felt electrified under their tongues. 

  


Shinji’s senses were overloaded… Every part of his body was being bitten, or licked, or caressed… He felt their tongues pull momentarily away from his groin, and then, the one MP-KWR that wasn’t holding onto any of Shinji’s limbs tore at his plugsuit until it came free from his waist, exposing him fully. Shinji turned his head away, shut his eyes, and one of the MP-KWRs holding his arms kissed him, as the one most directly in front of him wrapped its long tongue around--

Shinji shuddered and moaned, its tongue was incredibly flexible and surrounded his cock like a hot, wet sheath, constantly moving over him. He arched his back, tried unconsciously to move his hips towards the sensation. 

_Why… there’s no way… I can’t think… the way they’re touching me, I…_

Kaworu was pulled up, halfway off the ground, another behind him licking across his neck before biting down _hard,_ sharp teeth digging into his flesh—Kaworu cried out and shivered as he felt them break the skin and his own warm blood trickle down his chest, only to be eagerly slurped up by others. They assaulted him with their teeth and tongues, he could feel them everywhere, he felt himself growing harder from every pass of their tongues over his groin, overtaken by sensation--he moaned shakily, half from pain and half from the unwanted pleasure. 

_No, it’s not right… I can’t help it… Don’t make me feel like this…_

His body was coated with their saliva, slick, every touch felt intensified. He panted and gasped, trembling helplessly. He sobbed quietly. 

_Tabris is crying, oh, poor Tabris!_

_Shh, there, there, Tabris._

_We will make you feel good too._

_Yes, yes!_

Kaworu trembled and wept, defeated. 

Shinji writhed in the grasp of the MP-KWRs, almost delirious. One moved its mouth lower, its long tongue working at his entrance in tiny, teasing movements that made him whimper and tremble. He opened his eyes and looked down at them as they touched him, and somehow through the haze of fear and sensations, all he could think was how much they looked like Kaworu, and how good it felt to have them touching him…

_Kaworu… I’m… I can’t… it feels… if they keep doing that, I’ll…_

As if it could sense his thoughts, the one licking his cock smirked knowingly at him, as the one below it suddenly pushed its tongue inside him, and he convulsed, cried out, startled at how good it felt. It resumed the small, teasing motions with its tongue inside him, and without thinking, without meaning to, Shinji strained as if to spread his legs wider, though they were already held apart as far as they could go by the MP-KWRs. Nothing he had ever felt before even came close. He could see the MP-KWR smiling at him still. 

  


Kaworu heard them speaking in his head, their voices silken and purring with satisfaction. 

_Yes, yes, you **hear** him, Tabris? _

_He moans for us._

_Your human lover is moaning for **me,** Tabris. _

_Yes, our tongues, he **loves** our tongues! _

_You can’t compete with **us,** Tabris. _

_Too **many** of us, too little of you. _

He had no answer for them. He tried to shut their voices out, but it was no use. He always heard them, whether they were addressing him or not. To hear them talking of Shinji like that… It hurt more than anything they could do to him. 

_The human boy, I want to use him…_

_His mouth, I want his mouth!_

Suddenly, one of the MP-KWRs roughly grasped Shinji’s hair—he winced, automatically tried to pull away—another of them forced his mouth open before the first shoved its cock into his mouth. He nearly gagged on it, but regardless, he knew what to do, and he moved his lips and tongue over it, helpless to do anything else. 

It was larger than Kaworu, the MP-KWRs were all bigger, stronger, rougher in every way… but Shinji could feel, as they touched him, almost like they were only more of Kaworu… inside him, caressing him, licking him, holding him. Like imperfect copies, feral copies, copies possessed of uncontrolled desire. He focused on the thought, held onto it. Maybe… if that was all they were, then this wasn’t so bad…

_They look… so much like Kaworu… I…_

“Kaworu… ah… Kaworu…”

One of the MP-KWRs laughed softly and turned its face toward Kaworu, smiling. It spoke to him and the rest added their voices. 

_Oh, listen to him, Tabris!_

_It is **your** name, that name you gave yourself, but it is **our** name too. _

_We are the **same** as you, Tabris. _

_He wants you, he wants us._

_You are so much like **us,** Tabris. _

“I’m not… I’m not like you…” Kaworu protested through tears. “I’m not… I wouldn’t hurt him like you!” 

_Oh, you **wouldn’t,** Tabris? _

_Ah, but you touch him like **this,** too, don’t you? _

_Yes, yes, you need him, you **lust** for him. _

_You call it **‘love’.**_

_You are **soft,** you are **gentle** with him. _

_But in the end it is the **same!**_

_The same as us._

  


The MP-KWR withdrew its tongue from inside Shinji, and he gasped at the sudden feeling of emptiness. Then, he felt more movement, felt them changing positions, and something much harder pressing against him, pushing into him—his startled cry was muffled, the MP-KWR’s cock felt huge, his eyes watered, and he had barely any time to adjust before it began to thrust into him _hard,_ almost knocking the wind out of him—he saw stars in the corners of his eyes every time it slammed into him as deeply as it could go. His mouth was too full for anything more than stifled groans to escape as the MP-KWR fucked him. 

_It’s so **deep…** It feels so hot inside me… more… harder… no, what am I…_

He gave a muffled cry as the MP-KWR tightened its grip on his hair, thrust its cock all the way into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat—he couldn’t breathe, he felt a moment of panic, struggled vainly—then he felt it come down the back of his throat, filling his mouth. He tried to swallow it, heard the MP-KWR’s low groan as it finished, letting its cock slip out of his mouth. Shinji coughed, there was more than he could swallow at once or even fit in his mouth and another MP-KWR eagerly kissed him, drinking the excess from his mouth, licking it from his lips, humming in satisfaction. 

Kaworu shut his eyes, tears streaming down his face, it wasn’t right, he couldn’t do anything, he couldn’t stop them… He didn’t even have control over his own body’s response… The caresses of the MP-KWRs’ tongues and hands over his body had reduced him to a quivering mess, completely at their mercy. Defenseless, a prisoner just as much of his own body as of the MP-KWRs. 

_Shinji… I’m sorry… With them doing these things to me… I…_

He heard their excited voices, uneven with desire. 

_He feels good, **so good,** yes…_

_Tabris, we see why you want him so much!_

_So **tight,** so hot…_

_I want Tabris too, I **want** him! _

_Yes, I don’t want to wait!_

_Tabris, I want **Tabris…** ___

Kaworu had only a second to register the last few statements before the MP-KWR behind him roughly jerked his legs apart and held them there, and then he gave a startled moan as he felt its long tongue slide down between them and _in—_

“Don’t— _ah—!_ ”

It worked its tongue inside him, licking him open steadily, and Kaworu panted desperately, he’d never felt anything like this, the MP-KWR’s tongue was slowly stretching him open, moving inside him, it felt like it was touching every sensitive place inside him at once. 

_I can’t help it… it feels so good… when they touch me like this, I can’t fight it at all…_

  


Shinji moaned helplessly as the MP-KWR fucked him, so roughly it _hurt_ and he knew he would have bruises on his hips but he was so _close…_

_Fuck me… no, I’m… why… Ah, no, I’m going to… !_

—his body shoved back with the force of its thrusts, harder, faster—building—then he gasped, cried out, arched his back sharply—shuddered and came _hard,_ the MP-KWRs drinking it from him, lapping it from his body. Then the one inside him groaned, dug its hands into his hips, bit down on his shoulder as it filled him with its own cum. Shinji’s body quivered as he rode out the spasms, and the MP-KWR slipped out of him. He felt its fluids leaking from him. 

And then Shinji felt more movement, felt himself pulled back, and he yelped as one of the MP-KWRs holding him from behind shoved its cock inside him, only a few moments after the last had pulled out. 

“Please… s-slow down,” Shinji pleaded, but it ignored him, thrusting into him hard, his body little more than a warm hole for it to use, responding on its own without the slightest bit of input from him, manipulated by the MP-KWRs’ constant touch. 

The one fucking him slowed for a moment, a different one from before came in front of him, lining its cock up against him. Shinji felt a moment of panic, struggled reflexively, eyes wide in alarm as he realized what it was about to do—one was already so big, two couldn’t possibly fit, they were going to tear him in half—!

“No, w-wait!” Shinji gasped and keened sharply, “Please, _don’t—!_ ” as the second MP-KWR’s cock thrust into him from the front alongside the first, laughing softly to itself—almost purring—as it sheathed itself in him. Shinji’s whole body trembled violently, the two together were so _big_ and they were so deep inside, he felt like he was being split in two! The MP-KWRs inside him groaned, grasped at his hips, licked at his neck, completely absorbed in him. Devouring him. 

Kaworu heard their voices, shaky with pleasure. 

_Oh, **oh,** so good, ah, yes! _

_Yes, yes, the human boy, he feels so **good!**_

_Of **course** you want him, Tabris…_

_How could you not, when he feels this good inside?_

_Is this how he sounds when **you** take him, Tabris? _

“K-Kaworu…” Shinji panted weakly, as the first MP-KWR shifted a little, started to move again, its cock slid against the other one inside him and it stretched him so far, a deep throbbing ache from the waist down, it was just so _much…_ It hurt, but… something in the ache felt good, too. 

Somehow, he couldn’t help but think they just filled him so perfectly… he moaned shakily, how did it feel so _good,_ it was like when Kaworu was inside him but so much more, and there were _two…_

_I feel so full… it’s so much… it hurts, but…_

The second one inside him smirked and thrust forward suddenly and Shinji gave a sharp cry, corners of his vision blurring—the first answered with its own thrusts, gripping Shinji’s hips harder and biting at his shoulder. Shinji shivered, moaned, he couldn’t move, couldn’t do anything but let himself be taken and filled, let the MP-KWRs use him. 

With little space to move, the two MP-KWRs could only thrust slowly, and Shinji writhed in the grasp of the others, he felt pleasure overtaking him, starting to build again, he could hardly believe it when so little time had passed, when the MP-KWRs had only just finished licking his cum from his stomach and chest. Dimly, he was aware of the MP-KWRs restraining Kaworu too, of them touching him just as he was being touched. 

_It’s so hot… It feels like my body is burning… ah, if they keep doing this, I really will…_

The MP-KWRs murmured to Kaworu, voices breathy with exertion and excitement. 

_His body is perfect, feels so **nice!**_

_Yes, yes, we know, how much you do the same to him, Tabris._

_We want him the **same** as you! _

_**Need** him, like **you** do, Tabris. _

Kaworu whimpered, strength completely drained from him, as if the MP-KWR’s flexible tongue was steadily sapping his energy from inside—one of the other MP-KWRs moved behind him, and a ragged cry escaped him as he felt its tongue slide into him too, the two tongues thrusting alternately inside him. It seemed their tongues could penetrate him without resistance, it felt so good… His thoughts were a mess. 

_Please… **more** … ah, what am I saying? I don’t know… _

The MP-KWRs purred to him, he could hear the desire in their voices, feel their own pleasure reflected in every word. 

_Ah, you see, Tabris._

_You see, we can make you feel good just like your human lover._

_You heard how he loved our **tongues** too, yes, yes. _

_You see why he moaned so much for us!_

_Tabris, let us **hear** you, moan for us. _

_**Moan for us,** Tabris. _

Their voices seemed to only render him more helpless and Kaworu went utterly limp, without thinking he obeyed, moaning and crying out without thought, without restraint, he was close, he was _so close_ —and then, the two MP-KWRs with their tongues buried inside him spoke to him directly, almost in unison—

_**Come for us,** Tabris. _

_Come for us, **come,** Tabris! _

—one of the others shifted under him, wrapping its tongue around his cock and swallowing it down to the base, and the two tongues moved faster inside him, thrusting, moving, he shuddered and cried out and came so hard he _screamed,_ the MP-KWRs never slowed down or let up, and he spasmed uncontrollably, shivering, twitching.

With an obscene slurping sound, the MP-KWRs pulled their tongues out of him. On his knees, he shook, would have collapsed if not for the MP-KWRs holding onto him, his breath coming in shallow gasps. And then after only a few moments one of them lifted him up off the ground, moving to lay down on its back, pulling him back towards it, another biting onto his shoulder and roughly jerking his legs apart—

—he panicked, struggled, it didn’t do any good—they forced him down and impaled him on the waiting MP-KWR’s cock, sliding in easily with Kaworu still stretched and slick from their tongues—Kaworu cried out weakly, his body still twitching in the aftermath of his orgasm. The MP-KWR below growled and held onto his arms as it began to thrust upward into him, and he could hear it moaning too, and it sounded so much like himself…

Another leaned down in front, and kissed him, and he tasted his own fluids on its tongue. 

_Ah, you are so **tight** inside, Tabris! _

_You are **mine,** Tabris. _

_We **want** you, we **need** you. _

He couldn’t think, couldn’t process any of it—everything was a blur, he could feel the MP-KWR that was holding his legs caressing his body with its long tongue, briefly darting into his mouth before sliding lower and he winced as it wrapped delicately around his cock, even a light touch was almost too much—but he felt himself harden under the attention regardless, his body responding without his thoughts, not his own to control but merely a warm thing for the MP-KWRs to touch and use. 

_The way my body responds to them… I’m so helpless…_

“Please…d-don’t… ” he begged, his voice weak and thin, and one of the other MP-KWRs kissed him, he nearly choked as it forced its tongue down his throat, and then it withdrew, and then it had grabbed the back of his head and shoved its cock into his mouth instead. 

Kaworu coughed, tried to pull away—it was no use, the MP-KWR had a strong grip on his hair, and it thrust roughly into his mouth, just using him the same as the one below him. The MP-KWR that roughly thrust into him from below sat up halfway, digging its teeth into Kaworu’s shoulder. He barely noticed the bite anymore, his body was a confused mess of pain and pleasure--the one fucking his throat pulled out most of the way but kept its grip on his head so that another MP-KWR could present itself to him too. 

_**Do it,** Tabris! _

_Both of us, yes, **yes!**_

They were just giving him direct orders now… Kaworu tried to move his lips and tongue over the two of them, hoping it would be enough—the MP-KWR fucked him harder and he nearly screamed, but his throat was too hoarse by then, he felt it hitting that spot inside--

_**No,** how can I be… I’m going to—again—!_

With a high whine, he felt himself coming again, barely able to concentrate as spasms wracked his body. He felt the one inside him come first—it held him down, buried as deeply as it could go—he could feel the fluids filling him, hot and thick. And then both of the ones in his mouth, he squeezed his eyes shut and tasted them as their cum filled his mouth, coated his face, his hair. 

They pulled away from his mouth and he coughed, it was dribbling out of his mouth and down his chin to his chest, coating him, though he barely noticed it with his body already so slick with the MP-KWRs’ saliva. Two MP-KWRs leaned down, eagerly licking their own fluids from Kaworu’s lips, as the one below him slipped out of him, sitting up behind him. Satisfied that Kaworu was too weak and exhausted to make any further attempt to fight or escape, they just let go of him, and he collapsed to the ground. 

  


The MP-KWRs inside Shinji had found a rhythm of sorts, thrusts alternating and constantly moving, slower than the individuals, but steady and unceasing. Shinji was so close, he could feel it, like a burning deep in the pit of his stomach—

_No, it’s too good, I… I can’t believe it… I’m… I’m going to—_

—both of the ones inside him pulled his hips down, a single hard thrust in unison, hitting that spot deep inside—he screamed, felt like he might pass out as he came, coating his stomach and chest with it—he felt them spend themselves inside him, so much that it spurted out around their cocks. Uncontrollably twitching, he fell limp in their grasp as the orgasm wracked his body. After a few moments, the two MP-KWRs pulled out of him. It felt like his insides had been hollowed out, a dull throbbing ache reaching all the way up into his stomach. 

He closed his eyes, his body was so sore, he felt so tired… to his surprise, the MP-KWRs just released him, and he slumped to the ground next to Kaworu. Then, suddenly, they all halted in place, turning their heads as if listening to something. The MP-KWRs had gone completely silent. 

_Seele must be recalling them._

One by one, the MP-KWRs stood and turned away, massive wings emerging and unfolding from the circular markings on their backs just below their necks.

Then they flapped their wings once, kicked off the ground and into the air, flying in a perfect ‘V’ formation. Kaworu watched them go, barely able to hold his head up. 

_You knew you could not call me back to you again, Seele… I have forsaken you. But you do not want to kill me? ...So, you punished me by hurting **him** …_

He felt too drained to contemplate it further. It was like a vast weight had settled on him. 

Shinji had never felt so exhausted. His arms and legs felt like the bones had been removed and every part of him ached terribly… Darkness crept at the corners of his vision. He felt Kaworu’s hand brush against his before he found himself losing consciousness. 

“Sh… Shinji,” Kaworu said softly. He hurt _everywhere,_ he felt immeasurably weary. “Shinji… I’m… sorry.” And then he, too, slipped into unconsciousness. 


End file.
